Bittersweet
by 8asdffdsa8
Summary: When Voldemort regains his power and followers, war is in all it's terror. After Harry and Hermione marry, Harry leaves to fight - but after weeks of returned mail, Hermione journeys find him and encounters sadness and tragedy...and a little girl.
1. It starts

(A/N: If I did own Harry Potter, I'd be rolling in money. Most unfortunately, I'm not. So there. This story is basically set around five years after they graduated from Hogwarts. Enjoy and review)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Ron's gone to war?' gasped Hermione.  
  
Lavender nodded mutely.  
  
'Oh, Lav.' Said Hermione. 'Don't worry.'  
  
'Worry?' said Lavender. 'How can I not worry? My husband is in the army against the Dark Side where he may be killed any minute, yeah, I shouldn't worry.'  
  
'Look, their saying that the war is ending soon. The Dark Side is losing more and more people everyday, they will surrender soon.'  
  
Lavender sighed. 'You haven't been exposed, Herm.'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'You've been writing and travelling with your work. You hear rumours but you don't see the evidence.' She said. 'This, is evidence.'  
  
She showed Hermione a newspaper clipping. 'War Keeps Bringing Death Not Glory.' Read Hermione. 'I'm not travelling anymore,' she said patting Lavender's hand. 'I'll be here.'  
  
'Well.I'd better go.' said Lavender reluctantly. 'How Louis will respond when he hears about his father.'  
  
'Shh.' said Hermione. 'He is fine yet, OK? Don't worry yourself.'  
  
Lavender smiled slightly. 'Bye, Hermione. I'm running late.'  
  
'Bye Lav.' Said Hermione.  
  
Lavender left, closing the apartment door softly after her.  
  
Hermione made herself a cup of tea and collapsed on her favourite chair with the newspaper clipping.  
  
'Hermione?' called a voice.  
  
'Harry!' Hermione squealed, throwing open the door and hugging him.  
  
'You're back!' he said kissing her forehead.  
  
Hermione smiled as she brushed back his hair.  
  
'What's that?' he asked of what she was clutching in her hand.  
  
She handed it to him.  
  
'You've heard about Ron?' Harry said after reading the headline.  
  
Hermione sighed. 'Yes.'  
  
Harry sighed as well. 'The office is getting flooded with owls everyday now.' He shook his head. 'Let's talk about something else.'  
  
'Yes.' Said Hermione emphatically. 'Let's.'  
  
'Heard you sold your first book!' said Harry grinning.  
  
Hermione's big brown eyes sparkled. 'Uh-huh.' She said. 'Morton Publisher's accepted it.'  
  
'How about we celebrate?' suggested Harry.  
  
'Would I ever say no?' smiled Hermione.  
  
Harry kissed her left hand where a ring sparkled. 'Of course not.'  
  
A few minutes later, Hermione walked down the stairs to meet Harry. Harry looked at her admiringly. She was so beautiful, wearing a pretty pale pink sundress and tiny silver necklace. Her silky, curly hair was loosely down framing her face.  
  
'You,' he said taking her hand, 'look stunning.'  
  
They apparated into Diagon Alley and sat down in a private booth in the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
'Hermione,' said Harry suddenly. 'I was wondering.'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Whether we can get married.' Harry finished.  
  
'Stupid,' smiled Hermione. She held up her hand where an engagement ring sparkled, 'We will in a few months.'  
  
'No, I mean sooner.' Said Harry.  
  
'But, the caterers.the hall...it's.'  
  
'Shh.' said Harry kissing her hand. 'Look, we can have our fairy tale wedding after the war. But first, we can have a small wedding.'  
  
'Harry, is there something your not telling me?'  
  
Harry sighed. 'The Ministry says I have to join the battleground. If anyone has to tackle Voldemort, it will be me.'  
  
'No.' said Hermione closing her eyes.  
  
'I'm sorry, Hermione.'  
  
'Oh, it's not your fault.' Said Hermione. 'But when do you want to get married?'  
  
'Next week?'  
  
'Oh God.' Whispered Hermione. 'Then you're leaving?'  
  
'I'm afraid so.'  
  
Hermione looked down, hoping that Harry didn't notice the two fat tears which plopped into her salad.  
  
*  
  
The next day, Hermione walked into the Publishing Offices. There she saw Greg Watson. 'Hey, darlin'.' He said in his American drawl. 'Our book is sure to be a hit!' he said picking her up and whirling her around.  
  
'Our book?' repeated Hermione.  
  
'Well, I had to change stuff you know.' He said.  
  
'Oh OK.' Said Hermione puzzled. She felt a little suspicious, but put the thought out of her head. He was a world famous author anyway.  
  
'So, you wanna go out tonight for a business meeting?' he said. 'I think that the book'll be ready by then, anyhow.'  
  
'Well.I was going to finalize my catering plans.'  
  
'C'mon sweetie, surely someone else can do that?'  
  
'All right,' said Hermione with a sigh. 'I call Harry and ask him.'  
  
Greg's eyebrow furrowed a little but when she saw him, he immediately smiled at her. 'I'd like to thank you for the work you've done.' He said. 'You have a makings of a great writer.'  
  
Hermione was immensely flattered. After all, he was a world class author, topping charts in many countries. She looked at him, over-awed.  
  
Greg smiled down at her, admiring her star-struck cinnamon eyes and creamy tan skin. He ran a hand through her hair. Hermione stepped away slightly, feeling a little strange. He was only her boss, after all. 'See you, tonight,' he said.  
  
Hermione frowned a little. She wasn't so blind as to see that there was something suggestive in his tone.  
  
'Miss. Granger?' a voice said behind her.  
  
'Yes?' she said, turning around.  
  
'Take those rose coloured glasses off and see him properly.' His secretary said. Hermione smiled politely, but feeling a bit odd, she left.  
  
'A phone call for you Miss. Granger,' said Lindy, the receptionist.  
  
'Thanks,' said Hermione taking it. 'Hello?' she said into the phone.  
  
'Guess who.'  
  
'Hi Harry.' She said smiling gratefully at his timing, debating whether to tell him about her uncomfortable feelings.  
  
'Hi sweetheart,'  
  
'Would you be able to see the caterers tonight?'  
  
'Sure. Have you got another meeting?'  
  
'Yeah.with Greg.'  
  
'Well, I'll see you later then. I have to go, another flock of owls are attacking my PA.' Said Harry quickly and hung up.  
  
'Bye.' She said to the buzzing she heard on the other end.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: If this isn't worth finishing, then say so. Because I don't want to waste your time and mine. Please review and tell me what you think and kisses to all who leave nice ones. Hint, hint - OK? Love those who do press that little button! Sassy. 


	2. All too soon

(A/N: Here's is chappie number two! Keep 'em reviewing!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione wore a simple black suit with a skirt instead of pants, her hair in a French twist. She wanted to make it perfectly clear that it was indeed a business meeting.  
  
'Hi, Hermione.' Called a voice.  
  
'Coming!' she said hurriedly, pulling on shoes.  
  
She went outside to find Greg had brought one of his cars, a red convertible.  
  
'Come on.' He said.  
  
'Er, OK.' She said.  
  
After they parked their car and went to the restaurant, Greg asked for a private dining area.  
  
'Well,' he said when Hermione settled into her seat. 'I suppose you want to see the book.'  
  
'Oh, yes.' Said Hermione excitedly. He handed her a hard cover book.  
  
She scanned the cover and frowned. 'Where's my name?' she said, looking up. On the cover it said, "The Little Black Book - By Greg Watson"  
  
Greg coughed. 'Well, we had to do that for publicity reasons.'  
  
'I wrote every word of this book!' said Hermione indignantly.  
  
'Well - I edited it.'  
  
'So?' Said Hermione. 'I can't believe you did this, I trusted you.'  
  
'Look, you're an unknown. I'm not. It'll sell better with my name.' Greg said smoothy, 'Maybe the next.'  
  
'There'll be no next book. I'm never having anything to do with you ever again!' said Hermione, standing up and throwing the book in front of him.  
  
'Wait!' He said.  
  
Hermione turned around.  
  
'Why waste the dinner? It doesn't have to be a business meeting.' He said.  
  
'What on earth are you talking about?' said Hermione hotly.  
  
'Hermione,' he said clasping her hand. 'I think I'm in love with you.'  
  
Hermione gasped and slapped him soundly across the face.  
  
Then she left, slamming the door after her.  
  
After a frantic three days of planning and frustration, everything was coming together. Today was the day which Hermione and Harry both looked forward to, but dreaded. Their wedding and the parting in the space of forty-eight hours.  
  
Hermione stood, arrayed in her white gown with a misty veil over her shoulders. Her mother stood in front of her, twisting a strand of hair arou  
  
'Oh sweetheart.' She said softly. 'My baby girl is getting married.'  
  
Hermione smiled. 'Somehow it isn't the way I imagined it.'  
  
'Oh.' Said Ginny, reaching over to touch the flowers in Hermione's hair softly. 'It'll be all right. Don't let the war spoil your day.'  
  
Hermione looked out the window. 'I love him, Ginny.' She said softly. 'And he's leaving first train tomorrow morning going God knows where.'  
  
'It's been hard hushing it up from the Muggles.' Said Mrs. Weasley. 'Why, they even made an island as a battleground, protected by invisibility charms and what not. My Arthur is up to his eyes with charms to protect the International Code of Wizarding Secrecy when he should be retired.'  
  
Hermione sighed. 'Who am I to complain when dozens are dying each day?' she said.  
  
'You have every right to complain,' said Fiona. 'Because it isn't fair.'  
  
Tears clouded up her mother's eyes. 'I think your fathers ready.'  
  
Hermione kissed her mother on the cheek and took her father's arm.  
  
They made their way to the stairs where the music was playing and already the flower girls were halfway down the aisle. Ginny was next with Dean and then Fiona (Hermione's Muggle friend) with Seamus. Then the music rose in volume and everyone looked up in anticipation.  
  
Hermione looked beautiful as a bride, her smile shy but sure. Harry watched her walk down the aisle towards him, his eye lighting up with love.  
  
After their vows and after Harry kissed his bride, the merriment began. But there was a bittersweet tang in the air, this happy couple who clearly loved each other so much were soon to be separated without as much as a honeymoon.  
  
  
  
Later, Hermione and Harry walked along the beach barefoot. 'If I wasn't already madly in love with you I certainly would be now.' Said Harry softly. He stood behind Hermione on the pier, his head rested gently on her shoulder. She stroked his cheek softly. 'I wish you didn't have to go.' She said.  
  
'I know.' Said Harry, turning her to face him. He tilted her chin up and kissed her softly, her hands running through his hair. And in the dying sunlight, Hermione and Harry did feel that everything was perfect. For now, anyway.  
  
  
  
TWO MONTHS LATER.  
  
'Hedwig!' said Hermione spotting the snowy owl perched on the window sill.  
  
She tore open the letter and read it in disbelief.  
  
'What is it?' asked Lavender.  
  
'It's my letter I wrote.' Said Hermione in confusion. 'Hedwig couldn't find Harry.'  
  
'She probably just couldn't see him and gave up.'  
  
'I can't stand it.' Said Hermione. 'I can't stand not knowing whether my husband is dead or alive.' She stood up, pushing back annoying strands of hair which had fallen from her messy ponytail.  
  
'Maybe Hedwig just couldn't find him,' suggested Lavender.  
  
'I'm going to go.' Said Hermione standing up.  
  
'What?'  
  
'I'm going to the battleground to look for him.'  
  
'Hermione - don't be ridiculous, no one wants to go there - it's.'  
  
'Lavender, I'm not going to sit and pray when there's a war going on and my husband could be killed or will be killed or dead or.'  
  
'Just go to sleep and get some rest.' Said Lavender. 'Everything will look better in the morning.'  
  
'The sun just never shines, Lav.' Said Hermione sadly, her statement with a wealth of meaning. 'I have to go.' She said, staring out the window, determined to find him, dead or alive.  
  
  
  
A/N: If this isn't worth finishing, then say so. Because I don't want to waste your time and mine. Please review and tell me what you think and kisses to all who leave nice ones. Hint, hint - OK? Love those who do press that little button! Sassy. 


	3. Hermione, the Blue Light Nurse

(A/N: I forgot to say that this fic is based on the storyline of the Anne of Green Gable's movie - the war one where Gilbert goes to war. So, don't sue me!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione stared dismally out the dirty window. She glanced at her reflection and adjusted her hat slightly. She was wearing the khaki uniform of the Blue Light nurses, who were aiding the victims of the Wizarding War. She was about to nod off to sleep, when a Sister of Higher (A/N: Like a nun) beckoned to her.  
  
'Hermione, you're wanted up front, dear.' She said.  
  
'Sure,' she replied and took her wand and first aid kit and walked unsteady up the train.  
  
A man was lying on the seats of the trains, lengthened by magic to be the size of a bed, with his eyes closed.  
  
'Excuse me?' said Hermione quietly. The man opened one bloodshot eye and looked at her. 'Oliver?' she said incredulously.  
  
He looked up. 'Hey, it's the little one who fixed Harry's glasses.' He said, panting slightly. 'You changed heaps, but I recognize those eyes.'  
  
Hearing Harry's name was painful, but Hermione smiled. 'What can I do for you?' she asked kindly.  
  
'It's my leg,' he groaned. 'A damn Quintaped.' (A/N: Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them.)  
  
'The Dark Side are using dangerous creatures as well?' asked Hermione. She carefully folded up the leg of his pants and took off the dressing.  
  
'Yeah, they're using every single one they could lay there hands on.' Said Oliver bitterly. He winced when Hermione pressed a cotton wad full of antidote onto his leg.  
  
'Sorry.' Said Hermione, pulling it back. 'I have to clean out the venom.'  
  
Oliver smiled slightly. 'Do your worst.' He said, doing his macho act.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. She whipped out her wand and muttered a spell. Then she wrapped up the wound again. 'Better?' she said.  
  
'Yeah.' He said. 'Thanks.'  
  
'Now rest up that leg, OK? No running around until the wound is gone.' She instructed. 'Promise?'  
  
'Promise.'  
  
'Oh, by the way.' Said Hermione, leaving. 'You haven't heard about Harry, have you?'  
  
'He's on the frontline.' Said Oliver. 'They reckon he's the one who'll have to finish off You-Know-Who. Don't be worried, Herm. Didn't you used to have a crush on him or something?'  
  
'Yeah,' said Hermione. 'I still do.'  
  
She left Oliver to sleep, her heart sinking as she collapsed on her little bed. Finish off Voldemort, she thought. Well, he's done it once. Maybe he can do it again.  
  
*  
  
'Everyone off the train, there's a bomb!' screamed a Sister. 'Quickly!'  
  
Hermione sat up, confused, then her mind became alert. Getting out of her seat, she immediately got swamped by people running to get out. Running towards the carriage doors, she jerked them open and jumped into a haystack. Around her five other jumped out and after more people jumped out windows and doors, they saw the train keep going for a few minutes, then exploding in the distance.  
  
Shaken, Hermione brushed the hay off her and stood up on the haystack, looking over a remote marshland, where she could see people fighting and dying. This wasn't her destination, but it was an area of war.  
  
She approached a hospital tent and was instantly asked by a Sister to see to someone. She approached a camp bed where a woman lay. She looked up at Hermione. 'Water.' she whispered. Quickly Hermione gave her some, and she gulped it quickly. 'Thanks.' She said.  
  
'Ouch.' Said Hermione, when she saw a cut on the lady's forehead. Brushing the lady's dark hair back, she cleaned the cut and fixed it up.  
  
'They're sending me back.' She said softly. 'Maybe I can see my baby again.'  
  
Hermione smiled, 'I'm sure your baby will be glad to see you.'  
  
The woman closed her eyes, and leaned back.  
  
Hermione looked at her for a moment, and then turned away.  
  
'She won't make it.' Said another Blue Light nurse.  
  
'Really?' said Hermione, her eyes wide.  
  
The Blue Light nurse smiled. 'You haven't been here long, have you?'  
  
'No - I just got here.'  
  
'My name Amelia.' She said, extending a hand. 'They called me over from Australia for nursing.'  
  
'I'm Hermione. I came to find my husband, but I guess I'm also here to nurse.'  
  
'You only came to find your husband? Who is he?'  
  
'Harry Potter.'  
  
Amelia gasped. 'You don't say. Famous Harry Potter!' then she lowered her voice. 'I hear he is to do the final battle with You-Know-Who.'  
  
Hermione looked away.  
  
'You seem a real nice girl.' Said Amelia. 'I hope you find him.'  
  
'Thanks.' Said Hermione softly.  
  
'Would you like to stop over by the caterer's tent for a bite?' asked Amelia.  
  
'No thank you. I don't really have an appetite.'  
  
'I'll see you then.'  
  
'Bye.'  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Pretty short chappie, but if you like it, review, and the new one'll be up in no time!) Ta muchly! Sassy 


	4. A little girl

A/N: And it keeps coming! Thanks for all your fantastic reviews!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione stepped out of the tent, and saw a few black cloaked wizards pass by. She looked at them intently, and started to follow them. Finally one turned around and muttered a spell, then -  
  
'Watch it!' a man yelled, pushing Hermione and himself away from them.  
  
Hermione fell onto the ground, and the man stood over her, and they both hid behind a few large packs. He shielded her as a bunch of bombs came pelting around everywhere.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes. If this was what Harry was going through.  
  
'Shit.' Muttered the man and ran over where the bombs struck. Hermione followed him, and they spotted a man lying on the ground.  
  
Hermione gasped. He had a shock of red hair.  
  
'Ron.' said the man, shaking him slightly.  
  
Ron's head lolled from side to side.  
  
'C'mon, let's get him to the hospital tent.' Said Hermione. Grabbing his legs, and the man his arms, they dragged him to the hospital tent, putting him on a bed.  
  
Ron's eyes fluttered open.  
  
'Ron!' said Hermione. She stroked his hair softly, and then took off his hat.  
  
The man watched as Ron's eyes closed again.  
  
'What was that bomb?' she said.  
  
'Happens a lot round here.' Said the man with a gruff Scottish accent. 'My name's Carl.' He said extending a hand.  
  
'Hermione.' She replied.  
  
'Over here, Miss Granger!' called a voice.  
  
*  
  
After Hermione attended to another four people, she came back to Ron, who was now sitting up.  
  
'Ron!' she said, hugging him.  
  
'Ouch! Easy there, Mione!' he said.  
  
'Oh. Sorry.' Said Hermione looking sheepish. 'How's that arm?'  
  
Ron's arm was badly burnt, but it wasn't a regular burn - it was strange and venomous.  
  
'They're sending me back.' Said Ron, laying back on his pillows. 'Sending me to some Wizarding Hospital.'  
  
'St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.' Said Hermione quietly.  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
'Well, at least you'll be able to see Lavender.' Said Hermione brightly. 'She's been worried sick about you.'  
  
'Well, I think that.'  
  
'Out, out, out!' said Sister Agatha, shooing Hermione out. 'This man needs rest, and relaxation! He'll be on the next train home in a few days!'  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron, who grinned back. Then she left to leave him in peace.  
  
Hermione was about to go to the next hospital tent, when she saw a small girl in front of her.  
  
'Have you seen my mummy?' said the girl.  
  
She was a pretty child, with shiny, dark chocolate ringlets and big blue eyes which looked imploringly at Hermione.  
  
'What is your name, darling?' asked Hermione gently.  
  
'Diana.' Said the little girl. 'But have you seen my mummy?'  
  
'Does mummy know you're here?' asked Hermione.  
  
'No.' said Diana. 'She was going to leave me in an orphanage for a little while, but I 'scaped to come and find her. Is she here?' She pulled out a locket. 'This is my mummy.' She said.  
  
The pretty woman with dark curls in the locket looked just as the woman Hermione helped on her very first day here! 'Come along,' she said to the little girl.  
  
Hand in hand, they walked to the Hospital Tent. 'Look after her, please.' She said to a passing Sister. She clucked her tongue disapprovingly. 'A child in this place!' she said.  
  
Hermione rushed to the camp bed where she remember the lady being. Instead, she saw a man sleeping. She turned around and saw Amelia.  
  
'Hermione, hi.' Said Amelia, passing.  
  
'Wait.' Said Hermione grabbing her arm. 'Where's the lady who was here?'  
  
Amelia opened her mouth. And then closed it.  
  
'Yes?' said Hermione impatiently.  
  
'She's gone, Hermione.' Said Amelia quietly.  
  
Hermione put her hand to her forehead. 'No.' she whispered, shaking her head.  
  
'I'm sorry.' Said Amelia.  
  
'I found her little girl!' said Hermione. 'Her little girl, who's looking for her.'  
  
'A little girl? Here?'  
  
'Yes.' Said Hermione, her voice trembling. 'That poor angel. She was missing her mother, so she ran away from the orphanage her mother left her in for a few days, and -'  
  
'You'll have to tell her the truth.' Said Amelia, with emotion in her shaking voice.  
  
Hermione blinked away a mist of tears which formed in her eyes, to go to the Sister she left Diana with.  
  
'Diana.' She said quietly. 'How old are you?'  
  
'I'm almost four.' Said Diana proudly. 'Have you found mummy?'  
  
Hermione sat down and pulled Diana onto her knee. 'Mummy has gone, Diana.'  
  
'Is she coming back?'  
  
Hermione shook her head, closing her eyes. 'I'm afraid not. She's gone to heaven. Do you know what heaven is?'  
  
Diana nodded her head slowly, looking puzzled. 'Gran's in heaven. So's daddy.' She said.  
  
Hermione's heart broke for this little girl's pain. 'Well, they'll be there to look after mummy while she's there.'  
  
Two big tears welled up in Diana's eyes. 'She's not coming back.' she sobbed. 'Mummy's not coming back.'  
  
Hermione held the crying child to her, Diana's tears soaking into her uniform.  
  
'Will she be lonely?' said Diana, wiping her eyes.  
  
'Of course not.' Said Hermione. 'Guess what. My grandma is in heaven too.'  
  
'Really?' said Diana sniffing.  
  
Hermione nodded. 'Does mummy know how to sew and knit?'  
  
Diana shook her head. 'She never had time, but she always wanted to learn.'  
  
Hermione sat Diana in her lap facing her. She wiped her tears away gently while saying, 'I'm sure my grandma will teach her. She'll have plenty of time there.'  
  
'I'd like that.' Said Diana, her tears ebbing away.  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
'And I like you, too.' Said Diana, impulsively hugging her.  
  
Hermione hoped she didn't notice a floating stretcher carrying a pretty lady with dark curls away, to be buried under a white cross.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm practically crying here, so cheer me up with reviews, please! 


	5. Taken

A/N: Firstly, I'd like to thank Stoneheart. You gave me a wonderful review, constructive as well as extremely flattering. Thank you so much, I sincerely appreciate it!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
With Diana practically sleeping in her arms, Hermione tried to find a place to sleep. Finally, Ron offered them his bed, which Hermione refused, instead sleeping next to it - Diana on Ron's enormous pack.  
  
With Diana and Ron sleeping peacefully, Hermione returned her thoughts to getting Diana to safety. There was no way Diana could stay in this treacherous war zone any longer.  
  
Finally wafting off to sleep, Hermione's cares fell away as she slept, not worrying about war of Diana - but Harry.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
When Hermione finally awoke, Ron's bed was empty. Puzzled, she asked a Sister where he was.  
  
'Gone on the train, remember?' she said. She looked at a large pocket watch. 'Leaves in around a half a hour.'  
  
That's it. Thought Hermione jubilantly. She had to take Diana on that train, and leave her at her mother's place. Her mother would be glad to have her, she was sure.  
  
'Thank you!' she said, and dashed off.  
  
Waking up the drowsy Diana was a hard task, but Hermione finally succeeded. Taking some food and put it in her bum-bag, she took Diana by the hand to catch a wagon.  
  
'Please,' she said panting as she came to a wagon. 'Where are you going?'  
  
The man turned around. 'Where'd you be off to?'  
  
'The train station.' Said Hermione, a pleading look on her face.  
  
Very few people could resist when Hermione gave them her imploring, helpless look - and this man wasn't immune either.  
  
'Lucky I'm taking these utensils near there.' He said.  
  
As Hermione settled in between sacks of spell ingredients and bullets, and Diana nestled sleepily against her, she thanked her lucky stars that she was female.  
  
*  
  
After thanking the kind man which gave her a lift, she heard the sound of the train whistle. 'All aboard!' called the conductor.  
  
Dashing down the station, holding Diana's hand, 'Ron!' she called.  
  
'Ron!'  
  
A fiery headed man poked his head out the window. He saw Hermione, and his eyes widened in amazement. He walked towards the door and the train started moving slowly.  
  
'I'll pass you Diana, OK?'  
  
Ron gave her a disbelieving look, but held out his arms.  
  
Hermione quickened her pace, and holding Diana, she pushed her into Ron's arms, him waiting to grab her. Grabbing her, and putting her down, Hermione - running now - caught Ron's hand and he pulled her into the train.  
  
Panting heavily, Hermione, Ron and Diana walked into their compartment - Hermione collapsing on the chair, hand pressed to her side.  
  
'Oh, my stitch!'  
  
Ron breathed in slowly, his hands on his stomach. 'Never,' he said, 'Asked me to catch a child on a moving train.'  
  
'Sorry, Ron.' Said Hermione with a cheeky smile.  
  
Diana laughed suddenly, clapping a hand over her mouth.  
  
'Oh, you think it's funny, huh?' said Ron, grabbing Diana and lifting her in the air, Diana giggling wildly.  
  
Hermione watched them with an amused smile.  
  
Suddenly everything felt very cold. Diana stopped smiling and Ron put her on his stomach.  
  
Hermione looked out through a window. 'Crap.' She muttered. 'Dementors.'  
  
Outside, lines of hooded creatures started moving towards the train.  
  
Ron looked at her, horrified. 'What are we going to do?'  
  
Hermione looked at him and pulled her knapsack on. 'We're going to apparate to Cornwall. And catch a Muggle train to London.'  
  
'Good idea.' Said Ron, fervently.  
  
Each grabbing hold of Diana's hands, they apparated slowly and silently away.  
  
*  
  
Hermione and Ron were just about to walk onto Cornwall Station, when a portly, silvery haired woman in a conductor's uniform stopped them.  
  
'Yes?' said Hermione politely.  
  
'Tickets please.' She merely grunted.  
  
Hermione presented them to her.  
  
'She saved me after my mummy died.' Said Diana proudly to this stranger.  
  
The conductor raised an eyebrow. 'Her mother died?' she said to Hermione, not Diana.  
  
'Yes.' Said Diana firmly.  
  
'I'm afraid so.' Said Hermione.  
  
'Are you a legal guardian of this child?' The lady demanded.  
  
'Well - I. . .'  
  
'I didn't think so.'  
  
'I was going to look after her, ma'am.' Said Hermione.  
  
'To adopt, you must be married. I am a social worker, you know.' She said flashing a laminated card at them. (A/N: I don't know about that whole married thing, I just added it in)  
  
'Well. . .I am.' Said Hermione.  
  
The woman raised an eyebrow.  
  
Hermione couldn't well explain the situation to a Muggle. That Harry was in a war and in mortal danger and that he could either be dead or alive. 'Well. . .er. . .' stuttered Hermione desperately, 'He's my husband!' she said, pointed at Ron. Ron looked extremely startled, and the conductor shot him a stern look.  
  
'How did her mother die, exactly?'  
  
Hermione licked her lips nervously. 'Well, I wasn't exactly there when she died.' She said truthfully.  
  
'But you know that she's dead?' said the woman skeptically, her eyes boring gimlets into her.  
  
'Yes, I know she's dead, OK?' said Hermione.  
  
'How?'  
  
'I. . . I just do!'  
  
'And the police? The ambulance, the coroner?' she said mercilessly. 'They know too?'  
  
Hermione gulped.  
  
'I'm going to have to take her for verification about this.' Said the women decidedly.  
  
'No!'  
  
'I'm sorry Miss. . .er?'  
  
'Granger.'  
  
'Miss Granger, I am sorry about this. But understand that for all I know, you could have kidnapped her. I'll have to check this out. She will be in this orphanage for a few months.' She said, scribbling something down and handing it to her. 'After all, I don't know who you people are,' -she eyed Ron's arm in a sling and their dirty khaki clothing - 'so here you are. You can see her in a few months.'  
  
Hermione took it weakly.  
  
The lady bustled off, Diana in tow and went through the clear doors of the train station.  
  
'Mynee!' called Diana looking desperate and confused, saying her childish name for Hermione.  
  
'No. . .' said Hermione, leaning against the door which swung into her. 'Diana. . .' she said, her hands sliding down the glass.  
  
Ron turned her around gently, and held her to him. Over whelmed with this simple gesture of kindness, Hermione broke down completely, sobbed into Ron's chest.  
  
'There, there.' He said soothingly, patting Hermione's soft hair. 'You'll see her again.'  
  
'She, she. . . took her away. . .' said Hermione, still sobbing helplessly. 'I didn't even get to say good bye!'  
  
'Found out her grandmother died,' said Ron to the passer-bys, who were all giving them strange looks.  
  
Hermione sniffed and looked up and him.  
  
'Look, 'Mione, I know how important it is for you to find Harry.' Said Ron. 'I'll be OK. You go back.'  
  
'But, Ron. . .'  
  
'No, I mean it.' Said Ron, tucking loose strands of hair behind Hermione's ears. 'If you want to stay here, of course, stay. But if your going to see me back, and then go to find Harry - don't bother.'  
  
'Thanks, Ron.' Said Hermione. Sniffing, she straightened out his sling, 'Now you look after yourself, OK?'  
  
'I will.' Said Ron.  
  
She gave him one last hug and she thought she could feel two warm tears slid into her hair. When she pulled away, Ron wiped his eyes hurriedly with his sleeve.  
  
'Good bye,' she whispered.  
  
When she turned around to see him before she left for the bathroom, his left hand was raised up in a war-time salute. Saluting back, she went into the bathroom to apparate into the nearest train going to the war- zone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well this is turning out to be a pretty grim story! However, happiness will happen in the next chappie, or if not, the one after.  
  
StoneHeart: Do not fret, she will not adopt Diana in exchange for her husband! But I will not give away anything else!  
  
Thanks for fab reviews  
  
Sassy 


	6. Fishnet stockings, khaki hot pants and a...

Hermione shakily walked down the train, and stopped dead when she heard snatches of conversation.  
  
'Poor Harry, yeah that's what I heard.'  
  
'Do you mind if I sit here?' she said, pushing open the compartment door.  
  
'Sure, sweetie.' Said a man with a thick American accent. 'Never been this close to a beautiful woman in awhile. All the other Blue Lighters are ugly, no ugly woman for me, yes sir!'  
  
Hermione forced a chuckle, and tucked a strand of hair behind her eye, making sure the ring on her left hand caught the light.  
  
'Oh.' Said the man. 'Sorry.'  
  
Hermione sat down. 'So, I couldn't help hearing you talk about. . .'  
  
'Oh yeah.' Said another blonde man. 'Harry, I feel for him, man.'  
  
'What happened?' said Hermione, her eyes wide.  
  
'They put him on the battle island off the coast of Hastings.'  
  
'No.' said Hermione, weakly.  
  
'Yeah.' Said the blonde. 'Why, you want his autograph?'  
  
All four men laughed heartily.  
  
'Hardly.' Said Hermione icily. 'This train is going to Hastings Island?'  
  
'Yeah.' Said a chubby man from the corner. 'Are you Hermione Granger?'  
  
'Yeah. . .' said Hermione confused.  
  
'Hagrid left me this for you.' He said.  
  
'How did he know I was here?' said Hermione.  
  
He shrugged. 'Beats me.'  
  
'Thanks.' Said Hermione taking the parcel. She turned it over in her hands, listening idly to their conversation.  
  
'Yeah, I can't believe their sending us to the island.'  
  
'I know.'  
  
Hermione opened the parcel and shook out the contents. 'A Sister's uniform?' she said. 'What could I possibly do with this?'  
  
The blonde man looked at it. 'My God. Every witch wants one of those.'  
  
'Why?' asked Hermione.  
  
'Well, most Dark wizards haven't sunk to the level of killing a Sister, and it'll get past most customs.'  
  
'Wow. . .' said Hermione. Then she slipped it on, regardless of the four men in the compartment and walked out to find the other Sisters.  
  
'And she walks out of my life, just like that.'  
  
She heard this as she shut the door and smiled. Those idiots. She found a Sister walking down in the opposite direction.  
  
'Oh, hi.' Said the Sister. 'You're new here.'  
  
Hermione nodded and gulped. Please God, forgive me for lying.  
  
'Well, come with me.'  
  
As they walked down, they found another five Sisters. While Hermione walked, the Sister (Sister Christie, as she introduced herself) told her they were going to another carriage.  
  
Dark cloaked wizards checked out each Sister as they walked past, and Hermione brushed back her hair nervously. 'Oy!' shouted one of the Dark men, and two Dark wizards, grabbed either side of her, and carried her away.  
  
'What are you doing!' said Hermione furiously, kicking and trying to escape. 'I'm a Sister!' she struggled, and winced when one hit her sharply.  
  
'Really?' sneered one. 'Then what's this?' Grabbing her left hand, he pointed out her wedding ring. Terrified, Hermione looked from her hand to the Dark wizard, and he dragged her along the aisle and literally threw her into the end baggage carriage.  
  
'You'll get it!' he said, shaking his fist.  
  
Hermione shook her head disbelieving and put out her hand. And when she flung it out, she hit flesh.  
  
'Ouch!' squealed a female voice.  
  
Hermione turned around and saw a long pair of fish-net stocking adorned legs. 'Oh my God!' she muttered and stepped back.  
  
'What? Haven't you ever seen a pair of legs before, Hermione?' said the voice again.  
  
A body came out of the shadows. Hermione gasped. It was Cho Chang.  
  
She was wearing a Blue Light uniform, although the top was tightened and short, baring her midriff, the modest shorts were now hot pants, fish-net stockings and ankle boots with dangerously sharp high heels. Her lips were very red, glossy and pouty and her eyes were heavily outlined with black kohl.  
  
'Cho?' said Hermione, a little flustered.  
  
Cho laughed affectedly. 'Don't tell me you became a Sister?' she said, not in a flattering way.  
  
'Oh, no!' said Hermione. She slipped it off abruptly. 'I'm a Blue Lighter. I disguised as one and got caught with this.' She raised her left hand.  
  
'Ooh, whose the lucky man?' she said  
  
Hermione looked away. 'Harry.'  
  
Whatever Cho expected to hear, this was not it. Cho's face was practically contorted with shock. She hid it quickly, and fluffed up her hair.  
  
Another voice came from the shadows. 'Hey, Cho.' It said sleepily. 'Are we there yet?'  
  
'Not yet, Amber.' snapped Cho.  
  
The voice groaned and the sound of a body flopping on a sack was heard.  
  
'So, you're a. . . Blue Lighter?' asked Hermione hesitantly.  
  
'Heaven's no!' said Cho, stretching her legs. 'I'm an entertainer.'  
  
'Oh?' said Hermione raising an eyebrow.  
  
'Think of those poor men, slaving away. They need entertainment, you know. So me and Amber travel around doing shows for them. But today when we were going to Hastings, the Dark wizards caught us and told us we were sleazy sluts and we had no right to come.' Said Cho, waving her hands expressively. 'I mean, can you believe the nerve?'  
  
'It's - terrible!' said Hermione shrugging.  
  
The train screeched to a halt. 'Quickly!' said Hermione, getting her wand and blasting a hole in the carriage wall.  
  
'Why?' said Cho both stupidly and languidly.  
  
Hermione sighed. 'We are going to escape, you stupid bimbo!' she said, finally losing it.  
  
Cho chuckled. 'Oh really?' she leaned over and pinched Hermione cheek. 'You're so adorable!'  
  
Slipping gracefully out the hole, Hermione looked at her retreating figure in shock. Grabbing Amber, and shoving her out, Hermione ran after them.  
  
Cho and Amber soon rigged up and rickety platform and soon all the male attention was focused on them. Apparently, the men in these areas were on their break.  
  
'C'mon, Hermione!' squealed Amber - similarly attired to Cho - , throwing up her hands and flicking her hair.  
  
'No.' said Hermione, stepping back.  
  
'No, come on Hermione, and stop being a brat!' hissed Cho, pulled her on the platform.  
  
Standing awkwardly on the platform, Hermione caught sight of a young man with jet black hair. He pushed back his hair and turned around as if in slow motion.  
  
Hermione gasped and her face broke into the first genuine smile in weeks.  
  
Jumping off the platform and sliding by crowds of people, she found her eyes locked with eyes of bright green.  
  
Leaping into his arms, he enveloped her in his strong arms, letting his canteen of water fall unheeded to the ground. Feeling tears skitter down her neck she looked up and kissed him softly, letting her hands run over his face as he held her closer, his arms about her waist. They finally pulled away, and Hermione ran her finger of his jaw line lightly, feeling the stubble which was beginning to grow.  
  
'Silly,' she whispered. 'How long has it been since you shaved?'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well who do you think it is? Reviews, please! Do not worry, 'tis not yet the end, far from really! 


	7. Finally but not quite

A/N: Sorry about delay, explanation at the end!  
  
~ Sassy  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
Harry gently released her, and looked at her. 'You came.' He whispered, letting a hand caress her smooth cheek.  
  
'I had to.' She said, taking the hand that was touching her cheek so gently in hers. He brought his hand with hers to his lips. 'I can't believe I found you!' she said, tears in her eyes.  
  
Harry's eyes misted over, and he pulled her into another hug. He felt her warm tears seep into his shirt, and kissed her forehead. She stepped back and brushed her hair back with her hand. 'I probably look a mess.' She said ruefully, brushing dirt off her shirt.  
  
Harry only smiled at her. 'You look beautiful.' He assured her. 'C'mon, let's grab a bite to eat.'  
  
They headed over to the caterer's tent; hand-in-hand. Leading her to a table, Harry went to get some food.  
  
'Blimey, is that Hermione?' said a voice.  
  
Hermione turned around. 'Seamus?' she said.  
  
'Come here, you.' He said, hugging her. 'Finally got here?' he said, sitting down.  
  
'Yes.' Said Hermione.  
  
'Well, you took your time doin' it. I tell you though, Harry never expected you to come. He was always talking about you.'  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
'I'm glad you came. Maybe he can shut up reminiscing and let us go to sleep!'  
  
'Real sensitive,' commented Harry, sitting down with drinks and a tray.  
  
Seamus smirked. 'Hey, what I say is true!'  
  
Just as Hermione bit into a crusty bun, a loud siren rang. Harry stood up immediately, blew her a kiss and ran out of the tent.  
  
Heart pumping, Hermione raced to catch up with him. 'Wait, you idiot!' she yelled. Panting, she soon caught up with him. 'What was that?' she gasped.  
  
'Another damn attack.' He growled. Hermione was startled for a sec. She had barely ever seen Harry so. . .vengeful. 'Down, down, down!' screamed a sergent. 'DOWN!' he bellowed.  
  
Pulling Hermione down with him into a ditch, Harry gasped for breath, sinking to the ground.  
  
'What is this?' said Hermione speaking loudly over the hexes being passed above.  
  
'Welcome,' said Harry through gritted teeth, 'To the world of the Wizarding War. It's another raid where Death Eaters attack, and geez; they can get brutal.'  
  
Hermione flinched at his words. Hugging her knees to her chest, she listened to the battle above before she fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
*  
  
'Oh, my back.' Moaned Hermione straightening out. There was no one there. Startled, Hermione stood up and craned her neck above the ditch. There was silence everywhere. The Death Eaters had come and gone, leaving bodies scattered everywhere. Climbing out of the ditch, Hermione walked towards a man lying face down on the ground.  
  
She turned him over, and smoothed back the silvery hair. It was Draco Malfoy. Hermione saw the Light side uniform on him not able to believe that he did defy his father. Malfoy stirred and winced when he tried to sit up.  
  
His eyes were strangely unfocused but they snapped back into focus when his silver eyes met hers. 'Granger. . .' he croaked out.  
  
'Shh. . .' she said reaching into her pockets. Pulling out a miniature first aid kit, she enlarged it to it's usual size and pulled out a white bandage.  
  
She pulled up his shirt slightly and saw a deep gnash in his side. 'Oh, God.' She whispered. She wrapped the bandage around his side and tapped it briefly with her wand. The pained expression on Malfoy's face cleared, and taking Hermione's offered hand, he stood up unsteadily.  
  
'Thanks, Granger.' He muttered not ungratefully.  
  
'No problem.' Said Hermione softly, not bothering to correct her name, thereof. Escorting him to the Hospital Tent, she finally found him a bed and after a Sister attended to him, she got him a glass of water.  
  
Sipping it slowly, he observed her with cool gray eyes. 'Heard about your marriage. Congratulations.'  
  
'Are you. . .?'  
  
'No. Don't want a wife.' Said Malfoy, propping himself on one arm. 'Guess muggle-borns aren't so bad, Granger.'  
  
'Has your father turned his ways too?'  
  
'Lucius?' Malfoy smirked. 'He disowned me. He's probably in that castle over there kissing Voldemort's arse. He could have killed me for what I did.'  
  
'Sometimes, there isn't much you can do about your circumstances.' She said quietly.  
  
'Sometimes there is.' Mused Malfoy. 'Hey, would you do me a favour?'  
  
'All right,' said Hermione.  
  
'Send my regards to Potter and Weasley. Just that. Regards from Malfoy.' He said. He extended a hand to her. 'Nice seeing you again.'  
  
'Same here.' Said Hermione shaking his hand.  
  
'Miss?' called a Sister. 'A Mr. Harry Potter wished to see you.'  
  
Walking quickly, Hermione's heart sinking, she came up beside Harry's bed.  
  
'Hello, sweetheart.' He said, panting slightly.  
  
'Oh, God.' She whispered, looking down at his grotesquely mutilated arm.  
  
'Don't worry.' He said. 'They'll amputate it soon.'  
  
'You'll -' said Hermione weakly.  
  
'I'm sure my wife would fix me up with another arm, though?' said Harry using his other hand to twirl a finger around her curls. 'As soon as we get out of this hole.'  
  
Hermione bent down and kissed his forehead. 'And then we'll adopt Diana.' She said softly, close to him. (A/N: Somewhere along the line, Hermione told Harry about her, I just didn't write it in)  
  
'And live happily ever after.' Harry breathed, closing his eyes.  
  
Choking down a sob, she brushed his messy hair off his scar. 'Regards from Malfoy.' She whispered.  
  
*  
  
'Damn!' yelled a frustrated voice from the depths of the tent.  
  
Hermione heard a crash, a dull thud and a loud, 'OW!' and lots of muttered cursing.  
  
'All right in there?' she called.  
  
'Bloody hell, Hermione.' Said Harry. 'This damn thing won't come on.' Struggling with one arm, he tried to pull his shirt.  
  
'Don't worry.' Teased Hermione. 'I like it better this way.' She said, flicking his nose with her finger.  
  
'Now isn't the time for teasing!' whined Harry. 'C'mon, 'Mione, please?'  
  
Hermione sidled up to him slyly and kissed him quickly. Running a hand up his chest, she moved slowly to join the other at the back of his neck. He leant forward and kissed her slowly and softly, then pulled away to kiss her collarbone.  
  
'Hermione.' He whispered. 'I'm meant to be a powerful wizard, you know? And yet you can make me do anything with your little finger.' He kissed her lips quickly and held her (with one arm) to him.  
  
'Do you really want me to enchant you an arm?' said Hermione. 'Or would you like me to. . .'  
  
Harry pointed to his arm vigorously.  
  
'There's my question answered,' sighed Hermione.  
  
'One up - Harry Potter.' Said Harry teasingly. 'Or maybe. . .'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: And this is where I leave you! Sorry about the long delay, exams, homework, auditions, rehearsals - I am been up to my eyeballs in work, as well as suffering from writers-block.  
  
If this isn't up to your satisfaction, I remind you, this is a plough for my writers-block!  
  
Thanks for fabulous reviews and again, I'm sorry!  
  
~ Sassy 


End file.
